


Brainfreeze

by Cakey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post canon, ice cream date, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba go on an icecream date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainfreeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopluss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=octopluss).



> I submitted a headcanon to Octopluss (tumblr) where noiz and aoba go on an ice-cream date but then I decided to write it, so here it is.

Green eyes flicked across the display windows, reading and examining every flavour available for purchase. Behind the counter an uneasy employee stood as if frozen by Noiz’s icy demanor. A finger was pressed up against the case hastily, leaving vague fingerprints over the glass.  
  
“That one” Spoke the strawberry blonde male, voice as stoic as his expression. Straightening his back from leaning over the display case, he glanced behind him and gave a smirk to the man behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets once more. Aoba’s lips only formed a straight line in response.  
  
“Is that all?” The voice behind the counter turned both man’s heads back towards the employee who was now speaking as he scooped the contents of the container that Noiz had pointed to moments earlier.   
  
“Ah, can I please have a cone of the bubble-gum too?” replied Aoba, flashing the worker a smile, as if apologetic for his boyfriend’s behaviour. He just nodded in response and continued scooping ice-cream into an unnatural orange coloured cone, before placing it on the stand.  
  
Fumbling through his wallet, the younger man pulls out a few notes and leaves it on the counter. Aoba felt the arms of the younger man around him.  
  
“I could have paid for it, you know” he stated in an endearing way. Aoba just shook his head, shushing him by placing his finger over his mouth.  
  
“It’s my treat. Now eat your ice cream, brat” The younger man grumbled, indicating to the stands where the employee was just placing the second cone on. Noiz picked up both cones from the stand and held the bright blue one over to Aoba, who took it appreciatively. Pushing open the door Aoba flashed another awkward smile to the worker as they left the store in an attempt to apologise again, as the soft chime of the bell on the door echoed in the now customer less store.

The ice-cream cone stayed in his hand as they walked down the street they were in, his eyes remaining narrow and his nose wrinkled as he just stared at the foreign food. Aoba just watched a smile twitching at the edge of his lips.  
  
“Never had ice-cream before?” Remarked Aoba, a hint of laughter in his tone.  
  
“Yeah.” Noiz replied in a deadpan manner, eyes still fixated on the thing in his hands, that was starting to melt at this stage. He raised it slightly to his lips and began to eat it slowly before his nose crinkled slightly more. A laugh was emitted from Aoba’s lips at the sight and Noiz just grumbled in response, he still wasn’t used to sweet foods but it wasn’t terrible.  
  
“It’s cold.” Another blank statement came from Noiz, in between the consumption of his ice-cream and he smiled a little, towards the other man. The Younger man’s face warmed a little at the gesture.  
  
“O-of course it is.” Aoba attempted to hide his blush with his words, not working very well with the slight tremor in his voice, and focusing on eating his own abnormally blue coloured ice-cream.

The sounds of footsteps on the concrete path continued until Aoba noticed that the movement beside him had stopped and turned and looked back at his boyfriend who had ceased walking. Noiz’s left hand still gripping the ice-cream and the other placed on his forehead.  
  
“Ouch…!” Noiz quietly exclaimed to himself, but the blue haired man had heard the mutter.   
  
“Did you hurt yourself” concern grew in aoba’s voice, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head, moving his hands to remove Noiz’s from his forehead to examine the suspected injury.   
  
There was nothing there.  
  
“No I don’t think I did anything… my head just sorta hurts?” The strawberry blonde attempted to explain the situation, his eyebrows knitting together.  
  
Brain freeze. Noiz managed to get a brain freeze.  
  
A smile tugged at Aoba’s lips and his expression softened in relief. Of course he wouldn’t know any better since he only regained his senses not that long ago, and still never experienced ice-cream or any similar thing until now.  
  
Contrary to Aoba’s lack of worry Noiz’s anxiety only worsened, that is until Aoba’s soft lips came into contact with his own, melting away any previous confusion.  
  
“You’re such a man-child, you know that right?” Aoba stated adoringly once they broke apart, Noiz only shrugged, the slight pain now gone, and ice-cream conquered, he once again kissed his boyfriend. Who needs ice-cream when your boyfriend is this sweet anyway.


End file.
